


Twelve Days of Christmas, Day eleven ( to do and gatherings)

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017 [11]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684





	Twelve Days of Christmas, Day eleven ( to do and gatherings)

  
Spencer looked at the clock. 11:09 p.m.

He sighed and looked at what he still had to do.

Finish plating and wrapping the muffins, clean up said muffin dishes and then wrap his Christmas presents.

He pushed his sleeves farther up his arms, turn the Christmas music up a little more and got back to work.

* * *

 

"Merry Christmas pencer!" Henry, his godson said as he walked into the door of his coworker Dave Rossi's mansion.

"Merry Christmas Henry." He told the three year old.

"Hey there Reid, glad you could make it. Let me take that for you." Rossi grabbed the two bags out of Spencer's hands.

"I'll put the muffins over with the presents and your dip in the kitchen." Spencer nodded as he got pulled into the living room and shown by Henry what the little boy received from Santa Claus.

 

* * *

 

 

Despite the long tedious day the day before this Christmas day was turning out to be one of the best that Spencer had had and a long time. He was grateful for his coworkers for all that they've done for him in this past year from helping him move a couple months back to just being there when he needed somebody to talk to. He hoped to bring blessings to those around him in the coming year.


End file.
